Merlin Lupus
by RunawayToaster
Summary: Merlin's attempt at conjuring Arthur's christmas present goes horribly wrong. Will Merlin find a way to reverse the effects before Arthur finds out about his magic? And what happens on a full moon?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin sat cross-legged on his bed, trying to conjure the perfect present for Arthur. He had said he loved wolves; this would be the best present he could get! Focusing on the words on the page, he outstretched one hand. "Elicere Lupus" the words were fluent and flowing, and the magic seemed to flare within him. His eyes flashed gold for just a second. Nothing happened. Merlin sighed and shifted position, used to not getting it right first time. He reached his hand out and tried again. "Elicere Lupus" a silvery outline of a wolf appeared in the corner for half a second, and then evaporated into mist. Merlin smiled, he was getting there! He stood up and tried one last time. "Elicere Lupus!"

A blinding flash filled the room, sending Merlin flying to the ground with a heavy thud. Gradually, the light faded, leaving dancing spots in front of Merlin's eyes. Something wasn't right, Merlin could feel it. Shaking, he got to his feet, and promptly fell over again. He let out a painful yelp as he hit the floor.

"Merlin! What on earth are you-" Gaius opened the door into Merlin's room and stopped in his tracks. Startled by his sudden entrance, Merlin had backed up and wedged himself in a gap between his bed and the wall. He was curled up and staring up at the old physician with huge, golden, frightened eyes. Huge dark brown wolf's ears stuck up from his dark raven locks, and a long bushy tail was wrapped around his feet.

"Gaius!" Merlin tried to wedge himself further into the gap, and his ears were flat against his head. "Scared."

Gaius walked slowly over to the young warlock, being careful not to make any sudden movements, which would scare Merlin. He knelt down and put a hand on his back. "What happened?"

"Magic."

"I can see that, but how? What were you trying to do?"

"Hurts" Merlin held out a bruised looking hand, which he had fallen on. Gaius sighed and helped him to his feet.

"Sit still!" Gaius attempted to tie a bandage onto Merlin's hand, but he kept squirming in the seat.

"No like! Hurts!"

Eventually, Gaius managed to tie the bandage on, and Merlin immediately left off the stool and went crashing to the floor with another yelp. Gaius held back a laugh and helped the warlock up again, and guided him to the table. Merlin raised his hand and inspected the bandage. He gave it an investigatory lick and promptly made a face. Gaius couldn't help but smile at Merlin's strange new antics, and found him almost endearing. He looked to the door and then back at Merlin, who was now intently chewing on a wooden spoon.

"Gaius?" Arthur's voice sounded at the door. Merlin immediately dropped the spoon and hid behind the table, ears flat to his head and eyes peeping over the table top at the door.

"Hello, Arthur." Gaius glanced at Merlin and then back at the prince.

"Where's Mer-oh, there he is." Arthur frowned at the warlock. "Merlin, what are you doing there?"

Merlin crept under the table and growled a little. "Gaius! Scared!"

Arthur looked at Gaius. "Gaius, what happened to him?"

"I don't know, he woke up like this." Gaius lied. "It must be some sort of curse. Hopefully temporary."

Arthur knelt down by the table and peered at the frightened warlock. "Merlin? It's okay, it's me, Arthur." He held out a hand, palm flat and facing up, in the same way he would offer his hand to a dog to smell to get used to his scent. Merlin looked up at Arthur with his huge, terrified eyes and inched forwards and sniffed it. A look of confusion crossed his face, and then it brightened with realisation.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Arthur!" Merlin grinned and his ears popped back up. The warlock threw himself into the prince's arms, tail wagging with happiness. His tongue poked out and licked Arthur's face. Arthur couldn't help but smile, but he pushed Merlin off.

"We need to be careful with him; he's a bit unpredictable in that state, and easily startled." Gaius was watching Merlin with fascinated eyes as the young warlock found the spoon he had been chewing and resumed the process, huge ears swivelling about as he listened to the sounds that surrounded him.

"Is there nothing you can do to reverse it?"

"No, if I don't have whatever it's come from, I can't fix it, only hope it's temporary." Gaius stood and walked to the door. "I need to fetch some herbs, could you look after him for me whilst I'm gone? I don't want to leave him alone; he's a danger to himself."

As if to prove the point, a cascade of books tumbled out of the bookcase, and straight onto Merlin, who let out a loud whimper and scampered to hide under the table, peering up at Gaius and ears back against his head. "Book" He exclaimed round the spoon he was chewing.

"So, you want me to Merlin-sit?" Arthur sat at the table, and Merlin crept round to sit on the floor next to him.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No, no it's fine; he's kind of cute like this." Arthur smiled at Merlin, and Merlin grinned back. "I'll take him to my chambers; he'll probably ruin this place."

"Thank you, Arthur, it won't be for long I promise." Gaius smiled and left the room.

Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin, who had moved and was back over at the bookcase, attempting to chew the spine of one of the books. "Merlin!"

Merlin dropped the book and looked at Arthur, one ear slightly lopsided and an endearing expression on his face. "Arthur!"

"Come on, come with me." Arthur walked to the door and leant on the door frame, waiting for Merlin to follow.

Reluctantly, the warlock followed him to the door, but paused and rushed back towards his room. He reappeared moments later, a blanket in his arms and one corner of it in his mouth. "Blanket!" He exclaimed, and rushed forwards, losing balance on the last step and toppling to the floor. He sat there, looking confused, and then his face broke into a whimper.

Arthur knelt by him, and picked the warlock up into his arms. Merlin smiled and snuggled into the space between Arthur's neck and shoulder and hugging the blanket to his chest. "Let's go then, come on." Arthur shifted Merlin's position and carried him in the direction of his chambers, ignoring the looks he got as he did so. He knew there would be alot of explaining to do later, but now he was focusing on keeping Merlin safe.

Arthur opened the door to his chambers and set Merlin down on the floor. Immediately, he scampered to the bed and curled up at the end of it, still intently chewing on a corner of his blanket. Arthur smiled, he couldn't deny the fact that Merlin was impossibly adorable in the state he was in, and his actions were endearing. Secretly, he hoped the effects of whatever had done this to him would last. He sat down next to the warlock and gently stroked the back of one ear. Merlin smiled and snuggled closer, and within a few minutes, was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*AUTHORS NOTE* Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with Christmas and everything! Hope you all had a good Christmas and an awesome new year!

Merlin slowly woke up and yawned. Bleary eyed, he looked around, wondering where Arthur was. He turned and found the prince behind him, sitting on the bed and engrossed in a book. Merlin smiled and crawled up the bed towards him.

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin crawling up the bed, a big smile on his face, and immediately smiled. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin finally reached Arthur and tried to curl up in his lap. Arthur pushed him off, and settled to letting him rest his head in his lap. After a few minutes, the warlock fell asleep again, an endearing little smile on his face.

"Arthur, the king requests your presence in the court." A servant stood at the door, and his voice woke Merlin up, who immediately got to his feet and stood defensively in front of the prince, ears back and teeth bared. He growled loudly. "Mine!"

The servant looked at Merlin, and looked again. "What's wrong with him?"

"Cursed, we don't know how long it will last. I'm looking after him for Gaius; he needed to do something. Plus Merlin is rather attached to me."

"I see. Would you like me to help with your armour?" The servant made to enter the room, but Merlin gave another defensive growl and stepped forward. "Mine!" He went to chase the servant, but thought better of it and sat down abruptly, still growling angrily at the servant at the door. He wanted him to go; Arthur was his and nobody else's.

Arthur sighed. "Calm down, Merlin!" He turned to the servant. "No, thank you, its better you leave, he'll only get more upset."

"Yes, of course." The servant nodded respectfully and left the room as quickly as he could.

As soon as he was gone, Merlin stopped growling and his ears went back up. He turned and smiled at Arthur. "Gone!" He exclaimed happily and scampered over to sit at the prince's feet.

"I know, Merlin." Arthur finished putting on his armour and finished with his red cape, which he had to pull out from under Merlin. He sighed, he couldn't leave him, and Gaius would be at the court meeting too. He decided he would take Merlin with him, and could hand him over to Gaius after the king had spoken with them. "Come on, Merlin." Arthur walked to the door and waited for him to follow. Slowly, Merlin followed and was soon running along ahead, a delighted grin on his face. Arthur was panting by the time he got to the courtroom, and Merlin was sitting by the door, ears back and a frightened look on his face. The guard was pointing his sword at him and Merlin was backed up against the oak door. He looked at Arthur and a whine escaped his lips.

"Arthur! Scared!" He scampered over to him and hid behind Arthur's legs, peeping between them at the shocked guard.

"It's okay, he's with me." Arthur nodded to the guard, who sheepishly sheathed his sword and opened the door. "Come on, Merlin, behave."

"Scared." Merlin's ears had gone flat to his head, and he was backing away.

Arthur sighed, "its okay, Merlin; I'll look after you." Arthur stepped into the courtroom and Merlin reluctantly followed, keeping his ears back and looking about with frightened eyes.

"Scared." He looked up at Arthur and tried to hide behind him again. Arthur pushed him to the side and came to a stop in front of Uther, who was watching Merlin with a fascinated frown.

"Arthur, what is wrong with your manservant?"

"I don't really know well enough to explain. All I know is he has been temporarily cursed."

"Does Gaius know about it?"

Gaius stepped forwards. "Yes, sire, Arthur offered to watch him whilst I dealt with my patients. I will take Merlin off of Arthur's hands after this."

"I see, okay. Just make sure he doesn't cause too much disruption."

Arthur gently pushed Merlin in Gaius' direction, but he whined loudly and stayed by the prince's side. "Arthur mine!" Merlin exclaimed and sat down on his feet, growling at Uther.

"Merlin, behave!" Arthur said it in a sharp tone of voice, and Merlin looked up at him with sad eyes; he couldn't understand why Arthur was angry with him, he was protecting him! Had he done something wrong? His ears dropped down and a he whined a little. Arthur sighed and knelt down by Merlin. "Go to Gaius, I'm busy." Arthur pushed the warlock in the direction of Gaius, and reluctantly, Merlin went and sat beside the old physician, ears drooping. He sighed heavily and curled up on the floor, feeling sad and abandoned by Arthur.

Finally, the court meeting ended, and Gaius looked down at Merlin, who was curled up and asleep at his feet. He sighed gently nudged him with his foot. Merlin woke and frowned at Gaius, obviously disgruntled at being woken. "Gaius! Tired!" He moaned. "Arthur?"

"Arthur is busy, come on, you're coming with me." Merlin reluctantly followed Gaius out of the room and was soon running along again, tail flying behind him. When Gaius eventually got to his chambers, Merlin was already there, sitting on his haunches and pawing at the door.

He looked at Gaius and smiled. "In?"

Gaius walked over and opened the door, and Merlin darted in. He looked about for a few minutes, found the spoon he had been chewing on earlier and began chewing it again happily.

Gaius began sorting some food for them both, watching Merlin as he wandered the room, investigating the many things that had suddenly become interesting to him. He disappeared into his room for a moment, and a dull thud sounded, followed by a whine, and Merlin reappeared, still carrying the spoon in his mouth.

Gaius carried the food over to the table and sat down. "Merlin, food."

Merlin's head snapped up and his ears went forwards. He raced across to the table and sat down on his haunches on the seat, tail wagging happily. "Food!" He exclaimed, and then growled at Gaius as he tried to pick a piece up to give it to him. "Mine!" He picked up the food and, quite literally, wolfed it down. He was finished in minutes, and resumed his exploration of the room.

"Gaius?" Arthur's voice sounded from the open door.

Merlin's head whipped round, an expression of pure joy on his face. "Arthur!" He raced across the room and Arthur suddenly found himself bowled to the floor by an armful of friendly Merlin.

"Merlin! Get off him!" Gaius couldn't help but laugh.

Merlin licked Arthur's face and got up, looking very pleased with himself. "Arthur back!"

Arthur smiled and picked himself up. "Here's Merlin's blanket. He left it in my chambers this morning." He handed the blanket to Gaius and smiled at Merlin, who had found the corner of Arthur's cape and was sitting on the floor chewing on it. "And I came to see how Merlin is, still no change I see."

"No, I just can't understand this, or how it works for that matter."

"Is that bad?"

"No, eventually, hopefully, it will wear off but for now we just have to keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Arthur chuckled, "Merlin's always been a magnet to trouble!"

Gaius smiled, "You can say that again!" They both looked at Merlin, who had found a cosy corner and had curled up there, sound asleep.

"Aw, look!" Arthur couldn't help but smile.

Gaius chuckled, "at least when he's asleep he's not causing too much mischief!"

Merlin gave a small yelp in his sleep and kicked out with his feet, catching the corner of one of Gaius' shelves and sending bottles and books showering onto him.

Merlin woke with a cry and darted over to hide under the tables, looking up at Arthur. "Scared!"

Arthur knelt down by Merlin and suppressed a laugh. "You're gonna be causing trouble no matter what you're doing!"

"Scary dream" Merlin tried to climb into Arthur's arms, ears back and eyes huge. Arthur sighed and picked the warlock up. "He had a bad dream I think."

Gaius smiled. "Ignore what I said about him not causing mischief when he's asleep!"

Arthur laughed. "I'll watch him again; I believe you have patients to see to?"

"Ah yes, I do. Thank you, Arthur. I suppose we'll have to sit this out until it wears off." Gaius began picking up the books and Arthur carried Merlin to the door.

"Merlin, can' you walk?"

"Don't want to!" Merlin snuggled close into Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "Fine, I'll carry you for now." He turned to Gaius. "I'll take him now, see you later."

"Thank you, Arthur" Gaius smiled. "If he gets too much of a handful, just bring him back here."

"Okay, I will" Arthur smiled. "Come on, Merlin" He left, Merlin in his arms and a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending more time with Merlin in this child-like state.


	3. Chapter 3

*AUTHORS NOTE* I apologise for the lateness of this chapter; a lot has been going on! I had a bad bought of idea constipation (not actual constipation, thank god) and then I had a birthday, YAY! And then I had some exams, BOO! But I've managed to get this done for you now so enjoy. Special thanks to SparklyInsanity for helping me with my idea constipation, so I dedicate this chapter to you, my babe.

"Merlin!" Arthur retrieved his cape from the warlock, who had been chewing on it happily. He sighed and laughed at Merlin's expression.

The warlock curled up next to the prince, resting his head on his knee and looking up at Arthur with a sleepy expression. His tail flicked a couple of times, and Merlin became aware of its presence. He sat up and watched as he moved it, and suddenly pounced. He caught it in his hands but it moved again and as he tried to catch it, Merlin tumbled off the bed and let out a yelp. He sat on the floor, and as soon as he saw his tail he pounced at it and ran round in circles, trying to catch up with the flying tip. Arthur laughed at his antics and got up to stop Merlin before he became too dizzy and fell over. "Merlin, you silly fool that's your tail!"

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur, tail wagging. "Fun!"

Arthur smiled, stretched and picked up his sword. "Come on, let's go outside."

At this, Merlin's ears went forward and his face lit up. He scampered over to the door and sat on his haunches, waiting for Arthur to keep up.

Arthur took long strides towards the training ground, watching as Merlin raced forward and then stopped every few metres, waiting for Arthur to catch up, and then running ahead again when he did.

"Hey, Arthur!" Sir Leon jogged over and walked at the same pace as Arthur.

"Hello, Leon" Arthur smiled and looked forward to see where Merlin had got to.

"Look at Merlin!" Sir Leon chuckled as the warlock came running back towards Arthur, tail flying behind him.

Merlin stopped and growled at Sir Leon, ears flat back and teeth bared. "Mine." He almost barked.

Sir Leon held a hand out for Merlin to sniff. "Merlin, its Leon, friend." He said it in a calm tone, and Merlin seemed to calm a bit. He stopped growling and slowly his ears went back up.

"Friend!" He chirped happily.

"That's right." Sir Leon smiled. "Friend." He stroked one of Merlin's ears affectionately and then let him run ahead again.

Merlin scampered along beside Arthur and Leon as they neared the training ground, where the shouts of the men already training could be heard, along with the sharp clang of metal on metal. Arthur unsheathed his sword and immediately started sparring with Leon, Merlin watching, ears back as his Arthur fought with his friend. He didn't understand. They were friends. Had he made them angry? Was it his fault? He was scared. He took one last look at Arthur, engaged fully in his sparring match with Leon, and ran into the forest.

The forest was cold, and a dappled light filtered in through the trees, their bare branches stretching to the sky, their buds waiting for spring to signal their emergence. Birds called in the trees and squirrels engaged in acrobatic displays as they ran from branch to branch in the treetops. Merlin ventured further in, the sounds of the training ground still audible to him. He shivered in the cold and looked up to see a squirrel running up the bark of a nearby tree. He got to his feet and began to climb. Hand over foot; he swung up onto the branches, climbing further towards the top of the tree. The squirrel had gone, but Merlin didn't care. He could see from up here, and he liked it and so he continued to climb.

Arthur sheathed his sword, the sweat pouring off his face. He wiped his brow and stretched. Looking around, he realised someone was missing. "Where's Merlin?"

Sir Leon looked up. "What?"

"Merlin, he's disappeared."

"What? Where's he gone?"

"I don't know! If I knew where he was I wouldn't be asking!" Arthur was beginning to panic, Merlin wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"Could he have run off into the castle?"

"Let's go and look; he could have got bored and gone to look for Gaius."

"Yeah, probably." Together, the two of them walked towards the castle, Arthur hoping they would find Merlin soon.

Merlin sat in the tree, clinging onto the branch as the tree swayed in the light wind that blew through the forest, making the leaves on the floor whisper as they rushed over eachother, being swirled into mini-twisters that spun them briefly before they floated back to the earthy ground. The tree swayed more in the wind and Merlin clung to it harder, and let out a yelp of fear. "Arthuuuur!" He shouted, "Aaarthurrr!" He knew that Arthur would help him, and he missed him.

Arthur walked quickly back towards the training ground, now desperately worried about his manservant. He had looked all over the castle, but there had been no sign of him, and nobody had seen him. Arthur looked over to where he had been sparring with Leon earlier, and noticed Merlin's blue necktie lying in the grass. He rushed over and picked it up. Clutching it in his hand, he looked towards the forest. Merlin must have gone there; he thought and took off at a run towards the forest, to find him.

Merlin stretched his foot towards the branch below him, but retracted it as the tree swayed in the ever strengthening wind. Far away in the distance the low roar of thunder could be heard. Merlin yelped and called Arthur one more time.

Arthur ran through the forest, the leaves rustling underfoot. He stopped and listened, and in the distance he could clearly hear his name being called. He turned and raced in that direction, keeping one ear out for the sound, and the other concentrating on the surrounding noises. He skidded to a halt and the voice was closer now. He walked forward and called "Merlin! MERLIN?"

"Arthur!" a voice replied.

"Merlin! Where are you?"

"Up! Stuck!" the voice replied. Arthur jogged forwards and stopped, listening. "Arthur!" the voice was nearer now, and Arthur looked up to see Merlin sitting high in the top of one of the tallest trees around.

"Merlin! I can see you! Don't move!"

"Stuck, Arthur!" Merlin moved and the whole top of the tree shuddered. Arthur knew that the topmost branches were brittle and dead, and could snap at any moment. As if to confirm this, one of the branches cracked loudly, and the whole tree creaked in the wind. Merlin stretched one leg down and lowered himself onto the next branch down. He tried to settle himself, but the branch snapped and fell away, and Merlin fell with it, screaming loudly as he went. He hit the ground and went silent. Arthur let out a yell and rushed forward, expecting to see his manservant lying snapped in two on the ground. He wasn't, but he was lying unconscious, with a badly twisted leg. He knelt down and, to his relief, saw that Merlin was breathing. He gently lifted Merlin into his arms and, making sure his head was supported, carried him at a run back towards Camelot, a sick feeling rising from his stomach as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hi guys, sorry for the late update, been busy and had a bad bout of writer's block. But I finally managed to come up with another chapter for you all, so here it is. Enjoy!

"Gaius!" Arthur ran into Gaius' chambers, panting, Merlin curled up in his arms. He had come round and was moaning loudly, clinging onto Arthur, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gaius acted quickly and immediately cleared books and papers off of the nearest table. Arthur set Merlin down on it, and stood near him, gently stroking the base of one of the huge brown ears that protruded from the warlock's hair. "What happened?" Gaius was already examining Merlin's leg, which was very obviously broken.

"He climbed a tree and fell from the top." Arthur couldn't dampen the feeling of guilt that swirled inside his stomach. He had hurt Merlin, and he felt awful.

"Okay. I'm going to have to straighten that leg." Gaius was already putting together a pain remedy.

"Arthur! Hurts!" Merlin reached up, searching for his Arthur, he would keep him safe. Arthur grabbed Merlin's flailing hand and squeezed it. "I'm here, Merlin, it's okay."

Gaius lifted Merlin's head and tilted the pain relief into Merlin's mouth. He sputtered a little, and spat most of it out, but after a while it began to take effect. Gaius gently took hold of the leg, and felt up the shin, searching for the break. Merlin kept wriggling his toes and whining, so Gaius the break wasn't too severe. Eventually, his fingers found a definite lump in the bone, just below the knee. He put a hand over it, gripped the calf and pulled it straight. Merlin let out a loud yowl, and whimpered. Arthur comforted him, watching as Gaius set the leg in a splint, using a thick set of leather thongs to secure it.

"There, we just need to let it heal. No more trips outside for Merlin."

Merlin looked up at Gaius and down at his now heavily splinted and bandaged leg. "Broken?"

"I'm afraid so." Gaius sat down and sighed. "What are we going to do with you!"

Several weeks had passed since Merlin's fall, and he had astounded everyone with the speed at which he had healed. Gaius had expected it, as he knew that wolves tended to heal fast. Merlin seemed to be becoming more aware, and was beginning to speak more fluently, often stringing together sentences or mimicking the speech of others. Within four weeks, he was walking and seemed to be almost back to normal, the only clues to his previous state were the golden colour that remained in his eyes, and the tips of the once huge ears protruding from the covering of thick hair. Within six weeks Merlin was completely back to normal.

"Do you remember anything?" Arthur watched from his chair as his manservant made his bed.

"Not really" Merlin finished with the bed and sat on the chair opposite Arthur, hugging his knees to his chest in an endearing manner that reminded Arthur of the wolf-like Merlin. "I mean, I remember some of it, but it's all a bit hazy."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd remember who did it to you."

Merlin's stomach flipped. "No, I don't think I saw them."

"It's okay, I suppose father will send a search party out to find them, I think he was hoping you'd remember."

Merlin laughed. "I spent most of my first week here in the stocks for 'forgetting' things, don't you remember?"

Arthur laughed, and then blushed. "Be quiet, you!"

Merlin laughed back. "And to think, you didn't like me then!"

"I still don't you idiot!"

Merlin smiled and got up. "I thought you wanted to go hunting?"

"Yes?"

"Right then, I'll go and get the horses sorted." Merlin left for the stables, with a slightly lopsided gait. Arthur watched him go, secretly missing the wolf Merlin.

Several hours later, Arthur and Merlin were on the way back to Camelot, having caught a prize stag and several pheasants. Merlin smiled and breathed in the crisp air, glad to be outside. He spurred his horse on to keep up with Arthur, and laughed as he zoomed past him, pulling the horse to a stop to wait.

"In a hurry are we?" Arthur caught up with him.

"Not really."

"You overtook me!" Arthur feigned a cross look. "I should punish you for that!" He grinned. "But I won't." He spurred his horse forward again, leaving Merlin to race him home.

"Are you completely sure you're alright?" Gaius sat down opposite Merlin.

"Yes, I'm fine." Merlin smiled and stretched. "Oooh I'm tired" he said, mid yawn.

"Go to bed then." Gaius smiled.

Merlin sighed. "I will actually, I'm exhausted." He got up and walked over to the door that lead to his room. "Night, Gaius"

Merlin woke with a start, cold sweat drenching him. Outside, the full moon shone brightly, sending its ghostly, silvery white light into the room. An uncomfortable pain was growing in his stomach, and starting to seep into every limb, every cell. He took in deep breaths as he felt his chest start to tighten, and suddenly the pain intensified with a sharp twinge. He doubled over and rolled to the floor, the pain growing and growing to an unbearable level. Merlin let out a low moan that rose in pitch to a scream that seemed to keep going, squeezing the air from his lungs. Every bone in his body began to tremble, and as Merlin forced himself to his knees, he felt a sickening snap in the base of his spine. It spread, each vertebrae warping and snapping into a different shape. Merlin screamed again, unable to move as the snapping sensation rippled over his body.

Gaius woke to hear Merlin's gut wrenching scream reverberating around the room. Instantly, he leapt out of bed and raced to Merlin's room. At the same time, Arthur came tearing into Gaius' chamber, knowing something was very wrong with Merlin. Both of them burst into Merlin's room, to see a huge dark brown wolf standing hunched in the centre of the room. It was about the size of a horse, and stared at them both with huge golden eyes. It took a step forward with paws the size of dinner plates.

"Merlin?" Arthur stepped forward and Gaius grabbed his arm. He knew, with a sinking feeling what Merlin had become.


	5. Chapter 5

The wolf gave a low growl and took another step forward, huge head dropping to sniff at Arthur and Gaius. It sat down and its tail wagged softly. Arthur stepped forward and put a hand against the long muzzle. "Oh Merlin…" He reached up and gently stroked the top of the huge head. "What happened to him?"

"I think…maybe this curse has unlocked something." Gaius stepped forward and looked at the Merlin, who was now enjoying a good ear scratch from Arthur.

"You mean maybe part of him is a wolf and it's unlocked?"

"Something like that." Gaius paused. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, ears forward and gave a short yip that sounded remarkably like 'what'. It made both Arthur and Gaius laugh, much to Merlin's annoyance.

Arthur yawned. "What happens now?"

"I don't know. I suppose we wait, like we did before." Gaius disappeared and reappeared soon after, a heavy book in his arms. He squeezed past Merlin, who was watching him intently with his huge golden eyes, and sat on the bed. Merlin lay down, head resting on his giant paws and ears forward. Arthur knelt next to him, still gently stroking Merlin.

"Aha" Gaius found the pages in the book and smoothed them out. "Here it is." He looked up. "Merlin appears to be a Mutator Formarum, shape shifter." He read from the book. "Mutator Formarum, or shapeshifters, have the ability to change their appearance at will. Many shapeshifters have been known to take the form of wolves or dogs, but can change into anything they wish. Shapeshifters become shapeshifters through being cursed or simply transform when they reach a certain age. Some shapeshifters simply transform on a full moon, and therefore are often mistaken for werewolves." He looked up.

"So…Merlin is a shapeshifters?"

"Yes, it appears so."

Arthur looked at his manservant, who was sniffing at the book. "I'd better go." Arthur got to his feet. Merlin looked up and copied, following Arthur to the door and sticking his huge head through, unable to go any further. He let out a low yip. Arthur turned and ran a hand down Merlin's muzzle. "I'll come back tomorrow." Merlin licked Arthur's face with a huge tongue and retracted back into the room.

Gaius yawned and followed Arthur to the door. "Goodnight, sire."

"Goodnight, Gaius" Arthur left them with long strides, thoughts already zooming around his head. What was he going to do? Merlin was a creature of magic now, and he knew the laws of Camelot about magic. But Merlin was his friend, and harmless. He sighed and tried to answer the questions, deep in thought,

Morning broke, and Merlin felt the sickening pain returning. He let out a low moan that became a howl and rolled on his side as his wolf body began to return to his human form. Every bone snapped and reformed, and Merlin lay shaking, unable to scream as his organs shrunk back to their normal sizes, and he became human once more. He lay, curled up on the floor, shaking and panting heavily. He felt suddenly weak and exhausted.

"Merlin?" Gaius poked his head round the door.

"Gaius….what…happened?" Merlin panted as Gaius helped him to his feet.

"You…changed last night." Gaius helped Merlin to his bed. "I'll explain later, you need sleep."

Merlin couldn't argue, he was too exhausted. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin woke, yawning loudly, a dull thudding pain still inside his head. Groggily, he found his shirt and pulled it over his head, and slid his feet into his boots.

Gaius looked up as Merlin slowly stumbled into the workshop, running a hand through his thick dark hair. "Merlin! You're awake!"

"Mmmph" Was Merlin's reply. He sat down on the bench, resting his head in his hands on the table. "What _happened_ last night? I feel like I've had at least four tankards at the tavern!"

Gaius sat opposite him and sighed. "That spell, it seemed to take effect slowly. You transformed last night-"

"I know, I remember the change. Oh God, it hurt!"

"Oh, Merlin, I know."

"What am I, Gaius?"

"I don't know. I think that was a one off, but we can't be sure until the next full moon, it might happen again. For all we know it could have worn off."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then you are a shapeshifter, that's a rare talent, Merlin, and one that was treasured by the old religion."

Merlin sighed again. "I feel sick" he announced, the nausea rising from his stomach and sweeping over him.

"I think its best you get back to bed."

Gaius steered Merlin back into his room and helped him get into the bed. "You need to sleep this off. I'll get you something to soothe your stomach."

Merlin mumbled a thanks as he hugged the blankets to him, shivering. Whatever had happened last night had rendered him very ill indeed.

A few weeks had passed since Merlin's transformation, and Merlin had made a swift recovery.

"What do you think caused it?" Arthur dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Merlin.

"I don't know. Gaius says it unlocked something."

"Yeah, he mentioned that when you were like…"

"When I was the wolf."

"Yeah."

Merlin's horse snorted, pawing the ground. Sweat was beaded along its neck and flanks after a long run through the forest. "I'd better get these two sorted." Merlin smiled and led the two horses away and to the stables, deep in thought. As he watered and fed the horses, he realised it had been four weeks since the transformation. Tonight was a full moon. Quickly, he finished up and bolted the stable door as the evening slowly grew into night.

It was fully dark by the time Merlin got to the courtyard, and already the feeling had begun to grow, wrapping around him like a thick dark snake, enveloping him. He let out a low cry and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

Arthur heard a loud scream ring out from the courtyard. His head snapped up from the doze he had been falling into and he realised; Merlin hadn't returned from the stables. The scream started again, and this time he recognised it as Merlin's. Without hesitation, Arthur leapt to his feet and rushed outside to see Merlin already mid transformation.

Pain ripped through Merlin's body as it changed, and his screams lowered in pitch as the vocal chords stretched and morphed. He got to his feet, but fell back down onto his hands as his spine snapped and reformed. Several minutes later, where Merlin had been, stood the gigantic silhouette of the wolf he had become. It panted slowly, amber eyes glowing in the darkness and silver breath hanging as a mist in the chilly air.

"Merlin, Merlin?" Arthur jogged over and held a hand out to the wolf. It looked down at him and gave a chuffing, panting noise that sounded a little like 'hello'. It sat down on the stones, still towering over Arthur. "Are you okay?" Merlin pushed his nose into Arthur's chest and whined, lying down and rolling onto his back as he did so. Arthur chuckled and rubbed his upturned belly.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps broke the moment. Arthur got to his feet just in time to see a fleet of knights come running around the corner, spears, bows and swords in hand. Arthur realised; they thought Merlin was a werewolf. Merlin's ears went back and he backed up, trying to hide behind Arthur,

"Arthur! What are you doing with it?" Leon jogged over, treating Merlin's huge wolf form with some cautiousness. Merlin stepped forward and attempted to greet Leon; he recognised his smell and knew he was a friend. Leon leapt back and Merlin sat down and cocked his head, confused.

"It's okay, Leon. He's not a monster."

"But, he's a-"

"No, he's not a werewolf. He's…I can't explain."

Leon looked at the gigantic wolf, who was tilting his head from side to side as he watched the two knights.

"Leon, what's going on?" One of the knights called from a distance. "Do we shoot, or what?"

Arthur looked from the wolf to the knights. "No! Don't shoot!"

Merlin got up and trotted a few steps to try to identify the new group of strangers that were in his territory. Were they threats? He decided that they were and lifted his lips in a snarl; Arthur was his and no-one else's.

At the deep sound of the snarl, the knights fired, and an Arrow struck Merlin in the side. Another hit him in the chest. Merlin let out a yowl and ran back to Arthur. He wobbled and lay down clumsily, whining in pain.

"I said don't shoot!" Arthur glared at the knights and looked back to Merlin, who had begun shaking. "Hush, it's alright, it's alright." He stroked Merlin's ear gently. He looked up at Leon. "Get Gaius. Now!" He looked back bitterly at the knights. "Go, you are dismissed."

Gaius rushed to the courtyard, Leon giving a detailed account of the events as they went. When he got there, he was greeted by a harrowing scene. Merlin, still a wolf, was lying on his side, huge head resting on Arthur, who was murmuring reassurance to him. He looked up when he saw Gaius. "Help him!"

Gaius knelt by Merlin. "Merlin, can you hear me?" Merlin whined and shifted. Gaius looked at the arrow in his side, and gripped the shaft. It hadn't gone in very far and came out easily. Merlin gave a loud, low yowl and a whimper, and then, before their eyes, began to change back. Slowly at first, but gently and swiftly, Merlin began to shrink and reform back into his human shape. He lay on the cold floor, breathing slowly. He looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Hello"

Arthur gently picked the warlock up and supported him in his arms. The arrow looked bigger now that it was embedded into Merlin's chest, but Merlin was alive, and from what Arthur had learnt, it meant it had missed his heart. "Merlin, stay with me, okay?"

"It hurts."

"I know"

"What happened?"

"You got hit."

"By what?" Merlin looked at his chest, "oh, ouch." He rested his head on Arthur's chest and said nothing more.

Arthur broke into a run to catch up with Gaius, panic now surging through him. Merlin couldn't die, not now.

Merlin lay in his bed, deathly pale, but alive. Gaius had worked all night to save him, and his efforts had prevailed. Just. Arthur sat by him, holding one of Merlin's cold, clammy hands in his own warm ones. "Come on, Merlin, wake up."

"Here, I made this to help bring his temperature up, and it should settle his stomach too." Gaius sat on a stool on the other side of Merlin and tipped a clear green liquid into Merlin's mouth. Merlin spluttered a little, but swallowed, and Gaius sat back. "We can't do anything else now, not until he wakes. How has he been?"

"Quiet." Arthur smiled. "Which is unusual for Merlin. It's strange."

"I'll second that!" Gaius chuckled. He sighed and watched Merlin sleep, wondering if this was going to be permanent. But what he didn't know was this transformation was not induced by the moon, it was something far more sinister…


	7. Chapter 7

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I know, I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry. A shitload of graphics coursework has been eating up all my time so I haven't been able to write! Today was the deadline, so I have handed it all in and been able to whip up a quick chapter for you (I've been mega stressed so it will be short) But, anyhoo, it's a chapter! Enjoy! (And I'll try not to neglect you all again! I'll try to make it up to you lot in the next chapter!)

Arthur sat, watching Merlin's chest gently rising and falling, willing him to wake. Gaius slipped in and sat on the stool on the other side of Merlin's bed, a vial of clear, greenish tinted liquid in his hand. "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken yet. He's been coughing. Is that bad?"

"No, that's normal." Gaius tipped the liquid into Merlin's mouth and made sure he swallowed. "There, that should ease the pain a little when he comes round."

"I can't believe they shot at him, even when I specifically ordered them not to!"

"It wasn't their fault. They were scared."

"That's no excuse."

"…For…What?" Merlin's voice broke the conversation. He looked at Arthur and smiled. "Hello."

"Merlin!" Gwen's voice at the door brought all their attention. She smiled and almost jogged into the room. "I heard about last night." She perched on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad…Just woken up." Merlin winked. "But I appreciate the attention." Merlin looked down at the wound on his chest, which had been bound tightly by Gaius. "Ow."

Gaius smiled and got to his feet. "I think we'd better leave Arthur and Merlin to talk."

Gwen and Gaius left the room.

"I thought we'd lost you out there." Arthur sighed. "I thought you were dead, when you changed like that. I thought you'd gone."

"Would I ever leave you?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"No, of course not. You _know_ that!" Merlin yawned. "I'm still so-eyaaah- sleepy."

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Night, prat."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Merlin laughed, before falling asleep once more. Arthur got to his feet and left the room. "He's asleep."

"He will be doing a lot of that for a while." Gaius was grinding something in a pestle and mortar.

"He'll make it through though?" Gwen sat down and looked to the door to Merlin's room, which had been left slightly ajar, so that Gaius could keep an eye on the sleeping warlock

"Yes, he is out of the woods now, it's just a case of rest and healing from now on."

Gwen got up. "I'd better go, Morgana will be wondering where I am, I just came by to see how Merlin is." She smiled. "Thank you, Gaius." She left, leaving Gaius and Arthur to watch over Merlin.

Merlin was running, something dark in the distance was bounding away, Arthur hanging limp in its jaws. An ominous growl ripped through his throat as he put on a burst of speed to catch up. Suddenly the ground beneath him dropped away, sending him spinning down into the abyss, tumbling and turning over and over as the darkness swallowed him. He woke with a start, the frightened scream tearing itself from his lips.

"Merlin! Merlin, what is it? What's wrong?" Cool hands soothed Merlin's burning brow and gentle eased him back into a laying position.

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur leaning over him, worry etched onto his face. "Dream." He mumbled and coughed a little, his aching ribs protesting painfully. "Nightmare."

"Oh, Merlin" Arthur sat on the bed and let his manservant lean against his chest, almost enjoying the feeling. "Was it bad?"

"Mmmm" Merlin sighed.

"Tell me."

"I don't want to. Don't want to remember."

"It's alright." Arthur gently stroked Merlin's hair.

"Where's Gaius?"

"He went to get some herbs"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Wondering" Merlin yawned. "I don't want to sleep"

"It's alright, I'll sit with you, and I'll be here." Arthur got up and sat down again on the stool.

Merlin slid down and pulled the blankets up, wincing as pain momentarily flared in his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"It's alright" Arthur took Merlin's hand. "I'll be here"

Merlin gave him a weak smile before he snuggled down and sleep overcame him once more.

Gaius popped his head around the door to Merlin's room, the silence in his workshop taking him by surprise. Merlin was deep in sleep, chest rising and falling as he took gentle, silent breaths. Arthur lay slumped, head rested on folded arms on the edge of Merlin's bed, his deeper breaths ensuring that he was deep in slumber. Gaius smiled and slipped out, letting them both sleep. Arthur had sat up with Merlin for most of the night, and was exhausted.

Night had fallen. Arthur had woken and stood by the door. Gaius smiled and nodded towards the door. "Go, I'll watch him overnight."

Arthur nodded. "If anything happens…"

"I'll let you know."

Arthur smiled and left with long strides, thoughts going over everything that had happened, and anger growing in his stomach at the person who put Merlin in this situation in the first place. Who had cursed him? He swore he would find them, whatever it took. As a plan formed in his head, he didn't realise how far from the truth he was, and that he had been watching over the real sorcerer all along.


	8. Chapter 8

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I know I said I wouldn't neglect you, but something came up and I just haven't felt like writing much. I might not update again after this for a while because I'm studying for my final exams in a few week's time. Sorry again and in advance. I hope you are all still following and enjoying my story

"So, this werewolf. Is he slain?" Uther sat on his throne, looking at his son with an intense gaze.

"No." Arthur looked at his father. "He lives. Just."

"He must be executed. You know that."

"No!" Arthur glared at Uther. "No. He is a good man."

"He is a monster and fraught with danger. He must be eradicated from Camelot."

"I refuse to slaughter him. He is…" Arthur stopped himself, he had almost revealed Merlin's predicament.

"He is what?"

"He has a family!" Arthur thought on his feet, but he knew it was useless. Uther was a cold hearted man when it came to magic.

"He must be dealt with. I will give his family compensation. It is three weeks until the next full moon. He mist be slain by then or I shall do it myself."

Arthur looked at Uther, and struggled to comprehend that this man was his father. "You can't…"

"I can. It must be done."

"No." Arthur stood his ground. "I cannot let an innocent and good man be slaughtered for your own satisfaction. You have become a cold hearted king."

Anger flashed in Uther's eyes at his son's defiance, but he said nothing.

"I will banish him." Arthur forced out the words, despite the pain in his heart. Losing Merlin was more than he could bear.

"Very well." Uther said nothing more, and Arthur took that as his que to leave. He turned and retreated from the room with long strides, a sadness now settling deep within his heart at what he was to do.

"Arthur! Arthuuur!" Merlin writhed in his sleep, reaching blindly out for his prince.

"Hush, Merlin." Gaius pushed Merlin's arms gently to his sides and soothed his burning brow with a cold cloth.

"Gaius?" Arthur's voice sounded from the workshop.

"Here, Arthur." Gaius called back.

"Arthur!" Merlin moaned again and shifted. "Nooooo"

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat. Merlin's sub consciousness seemed to know the task set upon his shoulders.

"What brings you here at such a late hour?" Gaius got up and pulled the spare stool alongside Merlin's bed.

"I couldn't sleep." Arthur sat down and rubbed his eyes. "I thought I'd check on Merlin."

"Lupus." Merlin almost barked, taking both prince and physician by surprise. "Lupus! Merlin! Arthur! Lupuus!" Merlin shuddered and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly and returning to a normal breathing pattern and silence.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked, worry now staining his voice.

"He has a fever. He keeps coming out with these outbursts in his sleep." Gaius smoothed back a lock of escaped hair from Merlin's crown and sighed. "I've given him everything I could think of and it hasn't cleared. The wound isn't putrid either so it isn't that."

"Oh, Merlin…" Arthur took his manservant's hand and choked back a sob.

"Shouldn't you get back to your chambers? I hear you have duties in the morning."

"…yes." Reluctantly, Arthur got to his feet.

"Would you like me to make you a sleeping draught?"

"Please."

"You wait there; I'll just fix it up now." Gaius yawned and disappeared into his workshop. Arthur sat back down on the stool and watched Merlin sleep, secretly envious of him for doing so seemingly effortlessly. Gaius appeared several minutes later with a small glass vial and handed it to Arthur. "Here, this should help you drift into an easy sleep."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur took the vial gratefully, even though he knew it would not aid his troubled mind. He looked to Merlin and sighed, and secretly hoped he would stay ill for longer, so that he could keep him closer. He shook his head and left the room, bidding Gaius goodnight as he went.

Morning dawned, heralded by a chorus of birdsong. Arthur roused from a light and uncomfortable sleep and blinked back the light that had escaped in from a gap in the shutters. He sighed; his thoughts already upon Merlin. He couldn't banish him; he had proven to him that he was safe. There had to be another way.

A soft knock at the door broke his thoughts. He turned and called "who is it?"

"Me" Morgana's voice came back through the wood.

"What do you want?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Go away, Morgana." Arthur was in no mood for her snide remarks.

"No" She replied smugly, and knocked again.

Arthur rolled his eyes, got to his feet and opened the door. He turned and sat back on his bed, arms locked around his legs and blue eyes boring into Morgana's. "What is it?"

"You've been slouching around since last week. You've been quiet and withdrawn and everyone's noticed. It's Merlin isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Gaius as treated him and he is recovering."

"Is that why you were there last night?"

"I wasn't."

"You were. I saw you." She picked up the vial of sleeping draught from the table and examined it. "Why do you have this?"

"To help me sleep, obviously." Arthur blinked against the light as Morgana threw open the shutters. "Morgana!"

"Arthur, you can't sit in the dark and mope all day just because your manservant is ill."

"It's not Merlin!"

"It so is" Morgana took in a deep breath of the clear, fresh air.

Arthur sighed and got to his feet. "I have duties." He shrugged on his long coat and swept out of the room, leaving Morgana contemplating his mood.

"Merlin?" Gaius gently shook the sleeping warlock, a frown of worry on his face when he didn't wake. "Merlin?"

"Arthur." Merlin shifted a little, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Hush, Merlin." Gaius smoothed back his hair, worry now gone; Merlin was alive.

"Gaius?" Arthur strode into the room, shoulders drooped. Sleep was still collected in the corners of his eyes and his hair still moulded into spikes by his bed.

"Arthur." Gaius turned to the prince. "Whatever is the matter?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and sighed. "How is he?"

"He is healing well, and he is very lucky to have survived."

"I know." Arthur sat down heavily and sighed.

"What's wrong, Arthur? It isn't usual to see you in such a downtrodden mood."

"It's Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"What about him?" Gaius sat down on the other stool, the worry now returning.

"Uther knows… about what he is." Arthur swallowed back a sob. "He wants him executed."

"No…" Gaius instinctively grabbed the warlock's hand. "He knows his secret?"

Arthur nodded. "He thinks he's a monster. He doesn't understand."

Gaius' heart felt like it had fallen through the floor. He had fought so much to keep him alive. "He can't…"

"I tried to argue." A tear slid from Arthur's eye and his voice cracked a little. "He wouldn't budge. He wants Merlin out of Camelot." Arthur looked at his sleeping manservant and sighed. "We could come up with a plan…"

Gaius looked at him and a spark of hope leapt inside him, mixed with anticipation and fear. "What sort of plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hi guys, I'm so so sorry I've left this story for so long. I feel so bad but I had to study endlessly for the exams (which are over now, thank God!) Sorry about the shortness, I will try to make it up in the next chapter. I have a lot going on and writing has kinda taken a backseat for a bit. Sorry about that. As soon as I can I'll write more though, as long as you guys are reading and wanting more, I'll write more. Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Gaius listened as Arthur talked, eyes flickering between him and Merlin, who slept on, oblivious to his situation.

"So, he can just travel out of Camelot on a full moon." Arthur took Merlin's hand and sighed. "I can't lose him." He looked at Gaius. "I need him, Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "I know. I know you do." He looked down at Merlin's peaceful face. "We all do."

Arthur sighed as he walked towards the training ground, sword swinging at his hip and eyes focused ahead. He hadn't visited the ground since Merlin became ill. He nodded to his fellow knights. He hadn't faced them either, and was still angry at them for shooting at Merlin against his command. The knights picked up the look in his eyes and looked down, clearly ashamed at their actions. He walked past them and into the sparring area.

"Arthur!" Leon jogged over and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "How's Merlin."

"He has a fever, but is recovering well. Gaius is a good healer."

"Good to hear. Is he still…?"

"Yes." Arthur sighed. "No medicine in the world can fix that. It's a curse that cannot be broken."

"Oh…Merlin….What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know. Uther doesn't know it's him, but he wants me to kill it. Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes. "I can't kill him…"

"No, you can't. Merlin needs you, Arthur, and you need him."

"I know." Arthur sighed.

They sparred for a while, and Arthur managed to crack a few smiles at Leon's jokes between stabs at eachother. He walked back towards the castle, mood slightly lifted by the opportunity to vent out his anger through his sword. The air felt a little fresher, but pain still swirled in his stomach, and every thought was already turning towards Merlin. Arthur couldn't deny it, he loved the warlock and losing him would break his heart.

"Arthur" Merlin stretched out his hand, a grimace of pain on his face.

Gaius grabbed it and set it down by Merlin's side, pin in his eyes. "Hush, Merlin" he tipped a pain remedy into Merlin's mouth, and angled his head so that he would swallow. "Come on, swallow, there you go." He spoke with a hushed tone, which was reflecting his mood.

"Gaius." Arthur peeked round the door before entering slowly. "How is he?"

"He was calling your name again." Gaius sighed. "But he hasn't changed."

"What about the fever?" Arthur took Merlin's hand. "I'm here, Merlin."

"Arthur" Merlin moaned, face scrunched up in pain, but as Arthur watched it slowly relaxed.

"Oh, Merlin…" Arthur held the warlock's hand. "I miss you." Arthur yawned.

"You look tired, prince." Gaius rubbed at his own eyes, the fatigue showing in his lined face.

"So do you." Arthur sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "I feel so empty without him, Gaius. I know, it sounds pathetic and ridiculous but I feel alone. Merlin's my friend. My only friend who understands me in and out. He's seen me at my best, and withstood me at my worst. He's taken my anger and stopped it so many times. I can't be without him. I need him, Gaius, like the night needs the stars, like the castle needs the king. Me without Merlin, it's…it's like the stable without the horse, the banquet without the guests…" The words were tumbling out of him now, and tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "He can't die, Gaius. He can't." Arthur's body began to rock with silent and ill suppressed sobs, the tears running in great streaming rivulets down his face. "He can't leave me."

"He won't." Gaius moved round and put his arms around the sobbing prince. "He won't leave you." He muttered soft reassurances into Arthur's ears; becoming ever doubtful of the truth in his words.

Arthur lay on his back in his darkened room, staring at the ceiling. He felt a little embarrassed by his outpour of emotions in front of Gaius, but he strangely felt better for it. His bottled up emotions had left him. He sighed, rolled over and began to fall asleep, wondering how it was possible to feel so empty and yet so full at the same time.


End file.
